The Wishes of a Journey
by MahoKatonKitsune
Summary: The wealthy Victorian age...where uptities rule. A girl who meets a a peasant boy. Find herself and her friends in another world.
1. Appearance

The Wishes of a Journey  
  
Ch.1- Appearance  
  
~the street shops~  
  
"Come on, Lariga!" said Lateta as she walked to another shop.  
"Coming, Miss Lateta." said, the small servant, Lariga.  
The year was 1858. The reign of the wealthy Victorians, Lateta Araboshi born into one of those uppity families was strolling around in the dainty little shops.   
She suggested, "My lady is it time to go back home now? The master will be terribly angry if you don't."  
Lateta took her pocket watch out, "Yes, I suppose so. I bet father will chattering about Mero again…"   
She sighed and walked forward.  
"He's a pain in the neck! Always praising his own ugly-self!" she said.  
Mero was a prideful man, whose age of twenty-one, was suppose to marry Lateta in the upcoming months.  
"Marry him! Yeah right, over my dead body!" she said in anger.  
As she was walking, a guy, about the age of seventeen, suddenly walked out from a corner path and crashed in to Lateta.  
*crash*  
"Ow! Watch where you're waling peasant! You can damage my dress!" she shouted while she rubbed her head.  
The guy replied, "Oh, I'm sorry." He then got up.  
"Well, that's not eno-", she stopped as she looked up. The guy turned out to be the cutest, hottest guy she had ever seen! Well, at least he was way better than Mero.  
"That's ok…" she said as Lariga helped her up.  
"How rude!" a voice from behind them said, "You will show Miss Lateta with your utmost respect! Now bow down and wipe her dusty feet! Oh dear!"  
As the three turned around, Mero was standing there walking towards them.  
"I said sorry already!" the lad replied.  
Mero smirked, "Unless you want to be convicted of sexual harassment. I suggest you do what I ask."  
"Sexual harassment? What the devil…" the guy said.  
These days the wealthy ones could bribe any government officials to their fondest wishes.  
So, the lad had no choice and fell to the ground and wiped her feet.  
"No! That's ok. It was an accident.", Lateta said earnestly.  
"My dear, peasants are just a bunch of pathetic dogs that are born to serve us." Mero said as he swiftly embraced her shoulders.  
She pushed him away and the guy said, "I'm done your lord and lady."  
The lad then walked away quickly confronting in rage.  
"Well my darling, I'm afraid my ride's here. I have to go home." Mero said as he entered his carriage.  
He kissed her hand and went away.  
  
~Lateta's room~  
  
"Oh my gosh…that Mero! I just want to choke him so badly!" shouted Lateta as she sat down.  
Lariga took a brush and began combing the lady's hair.  
"Yes, it is understandable, Miss. Mero is a rude, up-stuck "son", Lariga said finishing Lateta's thoughts.  
Lateta asked, " Did you see where he was heading?  
"It seems his destination was the Ol' Mills Factory." Lariga said as she handed her the mirror.  
She took the mirror and gazed, "Excellent."  
  
~Ol' Mills Factory~  
  
"Are sure this is it? It's so dusty and dirty." said Lateta.  
"Yes, Miss Lateta. I'm very sure." replied Lariga.  
She then took an umbrella and opened it above them.  
'I hope he likes it…' Lateta thought as she looked down at the bag.  
They walked around asking people to the where about of the lad, and ended up in the coal mining section of the factory.  
They finally spotted the guy with his friend chattering while shoveling.  
"So, I already said I was sorry but…" the lad stopped his sentence as his friend elbowed him.  
"Who's that?" his friend asked.  
"The girl I told you about." The lad replied.  
His friend glanced at her, "But you didn't tell me; she was this cute…"  
They stopped talking once Lateta and Lariga came to them.  
"I want to apologize for my 'friend's' reaction yesterday. I want…to give you this." Lateta said as she handed him the bag.  
He looked at it and said, "I don't need none of your rich crap!" Then he threw the bag down.  
Lateta turned red and said, "I'm sorry… you felt that way. I just came to say sorry."  
Her eyes started to swell up with tears and ran out of the factory.  
"Miss Lateta!" Lariga said as she ran after her and glared at the lad.  
"Man Takue, that was harsh." Aristo, his friend, said as he picked up the bag.  
"Aristo… I can't. I'm…a peasant remember compared to a Victorian?" Takue said looking down.  
"Look in the bag…" Aristo said as he opened it.  
There was a dark blue colored scarf.  
'I got to meet her tonight…' Takue thought.  
Aristo said, "You know her lackey doesn't seem bad either…"  
  
~Lateta's bed chamber~  
  
She was fast asleep on her bed after the dramatic experience.  
Takue could've shot her down a little nicer…she was dreaming peacefully.  
  
~Lateta's dream~  
  
She was sitting in a meadow full of wild flowers.  
The breeze was blowing briskly, and Takue came out.  
The two played in the bed of flowers until their energy was worn out.  
All of the sudden, everything turned black and was dark.  
"Takue? Where are you?" Lateta hollered.  
A formed suddenly under her feet, and she uttered a speechless scream as she fell.  
She was falling hopelessly as she embraced herself.  
  
~Lateta's bed chamber~  
  
She woke up sweating and gasping heavily.  
"Oh my gosh…" she cried.  
As she was about to lie down again, she heard a rock hit her window.  
"Huh?" she murmured as she got up and opened her window.  
'Who the heck can that be…it's 2 am in the freaking morning…' she thought.  
There was a shadowy figure right beneath her.  
"Hey, rich girl!" the figure shouted.  
'That voice… Takue!' she thought  
"Coming!" she shouted as she leaned over the balcony.  
Unfortunately, she leaned over a little too far… and fell over the balcony.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed shrilling.  
'Hey! I didn't fell?' she thought surprised.  
Takue smiled and looked at her.  
"Oh you…saved me." she realized.  
He caught her just before she fell to the ground.  
"Saved you in time eh? Don't be so clumsy next time." he said warmly.  
"Thank you, Takue…" she said blushingly.  
He looked at her dismayed, "How'd you know my name?"  
"I don't know…well, I'm Lateta. Thank you again." she said.  
He nodded a smile and saw her legs showing.  
He blushed infuriously and puts her down.  
Lateta noticed a piece of clothing sticking out of his pocket.  
It was the dark blue scarf she made!  
"Oh! The scarf…" she trailed off saying.  
He then said, "I just came to say sorry… I knew you had the heart to give me that."  
Takue then ran away saying, "You're not that bad! You're pretty cute! See you around!"  
He ran off(…Why? I don't know just read the story.)  
She then stood there…a little confused yet with a sense of happiness in her. 


	2. The Incident

The Wishes of a Journey  
  
Ch.2- The Incident  
  
~a park~  
  
The next day, Lateta was so happy and the sun was shining bright.  
The two girls decided to picnic in the park.  
"Higher! Come on, Lariga!" shouted Lateta as she held the kite's strings.  
The wind was blowing briskly as the two flew kites.  
*GROWL*, her stomach went.  
"Heheheh." Lateta said while she laughed.  
Lariga giggled, "I guess it's time for lunch."  
The picnic bag was filled with delicious foods made by their cook.  
It had delicate sandwiches, sophisticated desserts, and other goodies.  
As Lateta brought up her canteen to drink, she noticed there was only a drop left!  
"Want me to get more water?" Lariga suggested.  
"Ok. Thanks." Lateta replied.  
  
~the river bay~  
  
The river bay was the closest creek near the park.  
Lariga trotted down the path happily to the creek.  
`Little fishies!' she thought cheerfully.  
There were hundreds of little fishes basking in the warm sun.  
  
~Ol' Mills Factory~  
  
"Aw! Shit! Yo, Aristo! We need more water here!" shouted Takue.  
"But I just took the water break « hr. ago!" Aristo said.  
He sighed and took the buckets of pale to be filled.  
  
~the river bay~  
  
"Everyday is water break for Aristo! Damn. I'm gonna bust their asses! When I get rich!" grumbled Aristo.  
As he walked, he just so happened to see Lariga playing at the creek.  
`Hey! The rich girl's lackey!' he thought.  
All of the sudden, a drop of rain hit him.  
`Better Hurry. Weather's changing.' He thought.  
The river was also changing; the rapids were getting rigid by the second.  
"Oh! Look at all of them!" Lariga said as she looked at them all.  
She was smiling happily at Mother Nature's beautiful creations.  
Something shiny caught her eye, and she leaned to the edge of the creek.  
Yet unfortunately, she leaned over too far and the rapid caught her in the raging river.  
"Help me!" she yelled as she sunk down.  
`I.' she thought as she closed her eyes in unconsciousness.  
When she fell in the creek, Aristo had his eyes on the whole incident.  
"Oh, shit! She fell into the river?!" he said.  
The rain started to pour and the dark clouds took over the sky.  
`Damn. the things I do for pretty girls.' he thought.  
Aristo then took off his cap and shirt; he dove into the raging river.  
He swam to the bottom and caught her before she hit rock bottom.  
  
~the meadows near the river bay~  
  
"What? Where am I?" Lariga said as she opened her eyes.  
Right in front of her was the peasant guy's friend.  
"Who are you!!!", she screamed then she looked down at herself, "Ah!!! What happened to my clothes!"  
She only had her lingerie on with the guy's shirt covering her.  
"Don't worry. I didn't do anything. I just took off your wet clothes to dry." Aristo said as he looked away blushing.  
"You saved me? Oh...I'm sorry...thank you." she replied softly.  
She looked up into the sky and the darkness covered the blankets of cloud.  
"Oh no! Miss Lateta will be terribly worried about me." she said cautiously.  
The fire was blazing brightly.  
"Can you turn around while I change?" she asked.  
"Ok..." he agreed as he turned around and blushed.  
As she changed, she asked him, "What's your name, kind sir?"  
"Aristo. Aristo Karami."   
"Thank you, Mr. Aristo. I'm so forever grateful."  
She changed quickly then to face her hero.  
He looked at her a minute, lustfully.  
"I don't know what to do for you, Mr. Aristo!" she bowed  
He sighed and said, "For starters, please don't call me Mr. Aristo! You can call just call me Aristo.For second, I want this..."  
After he said that, he leaned over to her and kissed her passionately.  
"You're not bad kisser...", he said smirkly, "You're also pretty cute."  
She blushed madly and got up.  
"I...I...have to go now. I'm sorry for myu trouble!" she stuttered.  
She then ran away.  
"Hah...girls, they're so shy." he said as he licked his lips. 


	3. Transported

The Wishes of a Journey  
  
Ch. 3- Transported  
  
~Lateta's room~  
  
"I get why you're late...but he kissed you!?" Lateta asked.  
"I'm sorry if it is any offense to you, Miss." Lariga replied quckily.  
Lateta smiled, "It's no offense. I'm just thinking your first kiss was from Takue' friend there!"  
She then giggled.  
"I have never experienced such digusted behaviour! I promise to be more   
well- behaviour next time." Lariga said.  
"Yet...you obviously enjoyed the kiss! Lariga, I know you too long...  
girls in our age is in and out of the web of love. You got to experience it first!"Lateta teased.  
Her friendly servant giggled lightly, "He wsn't so bad...He was kind of cute."  
"What was that? What were those infictous words my Lariga had said!" Lateta joked.  
"Oh..nothing." her friend sadi as she wondered off.  
Lateta smirked and threw a pillow at her, "Com' on admit it! You like him!!!"  
Lariga laughed and threw the pillow back, as they fought.  
  
~the rose garden~  
  
"So, as you see Wilbur and Orville Wrigh discovered our latest invention, the succesful  
flight of an airplane." said Ms. Alowell.  
The fun weekend was over for our two Victorians and school on Monday was abroad.  
"I'm dying of boredom here, Lariga. Are you sure we can't bust out of here?" whispered Lateta.  
"But Miss Lateta, class is out in fifteen minutes. Please hold on." replied Lariga as she held the umbrella over the heads.  
She looked around and was mesmerized by the rose garden's beauty.  
While Lateta thouht, 'Fifteen more minutes of boring history with Ms. Alowell's ugly, old voice?  
Oh help us God...'  
When class was over, they decided to take a little lunch break at De Lemur Cheres.  
De Lemur Cheres was a new foreign, delicate restaurant of the wealthy Victorians.  
  
~inside of De Lemur Cheres~  
  
"What a delicacy!" said Lateta as she sat down.  
The table was filled with fragile glass and a beautiful bouquet.  
The lights inside there was dimmed along with violin music playing.  
"The master is very good to us, reserving a table at Cheres for us." Lariga said.  
As they looked around at the new place, Takue came to the Reserver.  
"Takue?" Lateta said questionably.  
"Would you please exit this restaurant you filthy peasant!" said the Reserver.  
"Yeah...get your patience wating." Takue said as he exited the darn restaurant.  
She stood up, "Takue! Wait!"  
He turned around and looked at her, "Hey Lateta."  
"What do you want with this filthe peasant, Miss Araboshi?" the reserver said.  
"Well Mr. Reserver, he happens to be the third guest at our table!" she said snappily.  
'Call my guy filthy? Oh you're sooo dead when i talk to my dad.' she thought.  
"He is? Mon cher, am sorry. Please Mr. sit at your table." the reserver as nervously lead   
Takue to her table.  
"Thanks...this is on you ok?" he joked as he sat down.  
They ordered their food and ate.  
While eating though, Takue ravenously gobbled the food down.  
"You think he could at least wipe his mouth." Lateta whispered."This is food for heaven!" Takue shouted as he stuffed himself.  
  
~in the streets market~  
  
After eating, Takue suggested he would take them home.  
"Oh! I forgot! The mistress asked me to shop for the cook today! I'm sorry. I have to go, please you two have fun!" said Lariga as she walked away.  
"Well, bye!" shouted Lateta as Lariga walked out of sight.  
"I guess we'll go then..." said Takue.  
"Where?"  
"Well...I wanna show this place of mine's."  
  
~The Ol' Mills Factory~  
  
"You're work place?" Lateta said dully.  
Takue ignored her and lead her into the ends of the factory.  
There was door at the corner of the factory and he opened the mysterious door.  
She looked in with amazement in her eyes.  
It was a small, neat kitchen.  
"But i thought your factory's occupation was hard labor...?" she asked.  
The little kitchen was filled with fresh food and all kinds of utensils.  
"Well, the boss here gives free meals, and apprently I'm the cook and Aristo helps me out from time to time." he answered.  
After saying that, he went ovet to a basket of lettuce and drenched it in fresh water.  
"Oh...ok." she said.  
He went around the kitchen to get prepared.  
"I gotta make the guys' breakfast before hand so..."  
"I want to help!"  
"Well, ok but you won't get it right. You're rich remember? You don't cook for yourselves."  
"But that doesn't mean I cna't cook!"  
She then gleamed with positiveness.  
"You scare me...sometimes." he said tiredly.  
Hours passed as Takue and Lateta joked around and cooked.  
"Finally! The meal is prepared for tomorrow! We could've been done earlier if you  
hadn't burned the last batch of muffins!" he said as he sat down to rest.  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You tripped me. So i accidently switch the oven knob to brown!"she said.  
"I wouldn't have tripped you if you hadn't scare me half to death!"  
The two then laughed harviously.  
"I'm so tired! Now I know how our cook feels!" she said as she sat down.  
Takue walked towards her and touched her cheek lightly.  
She sat there looking at him while they leaned in closer.  
He backed away and said, "There was a little powder on your cheek..."  
He then turned around blsuhing.  
"Oh...I see." she replied disappointedly.  
She took out her watch and it read 8:30 pm.  
"Oh my gosh! It's already that late! I have to go home now!" she said.  
"I'll take you home. It could be dangerous if you walk home alone." he said bashfully.  
"Thank you..." she smiled warmly.  
  
~the front gates~  
  
Takue walked her to her mansion and she took out her watch.  
It read, 8:59 pm.  
"Well...thank you for taking me home." she said.  
"You're..." Takue said as they leaned in closer to each other.  
The leaves then suddenly rustled.  
"You're welcome! Welcome!" he said as he broke it off.  
  
~in the bushes~  
  
"If Takue finds me here with you! I'll be french toast!" Aristo said.  
"This is so exciting! Miss Lateta and Takue! We're so bad spying on them, Aristo!" squealed Lariga.  
"Well, be quiet." he said.  
He was about to put his hand on the ground but accidently place it on Lariga's legs.  
"Eik!!! Don't touch me!" she screamed.  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Shut up now please!" he said panickly.  
  
~the front gates~  
  
Takue and Lateta had a feeling someone was watching them inside the bushes.  
So, they both went over to the bushes and opened it up just to find...  
"Um...hi! We were just going now..." Aristo said slowly as he grabbed Lariga and stood up.  
"And what are you doing here! HIDING IN THE BUSHES!" Takue asked angrily.  
"We were just spying on you...mph!" said Lariga as Aristo covered her mouth.  
"Heheheh...She has one crazy imagenation!" he said jokingly.  
"Spying! Lariga!?" Lateta yelled.  
All of the sudden, everything went black.  
"Hey...Aristo. I'm scared..." Laruga said as she clutched onto him.  
"I'm Takue." he said.  
"Opps!" she saod.  
"What happened? Aristo asked silently.  
After seconds of silence, Lateta answered, "I don't knowww!"  
A black hole formed under the four of them as they fell.  
"Lateta whatever you do! Don't let go!" Takue said as he held her hand.  
The faster they fell; their hands slipped. 


	4. A New World

The Wishes of a Journey  
  
Ch. 4- New World  
  
~a desert~  
  
"Oh...where am I?" Lateta said as she stood up.  
She then saw Aristo laying on the ground.  
"Aristo! Wake up!" she said as she woke him up.  
"What in God's name..." Aristo said as he opened his eyes and looked around.  
"I don't know where we are...and Takue he's gone." she said as she buried  
herself in his arms crying.  
"Hey...it's ok. I'm here." he comforted her.  
  
~snowy mountains~  
  
"Aw...shit, my head...Lateta?" Takue said as he sat up.  
He looked around and mounds of mountains surrounded them.  
"Lariga?" he said as he went over to the girl.  
"*Cough cough* Yeah, it's me. Oh...my head is spinning." she said asshe rubbed her head.  
"I know...there's nothing but snowy mountains here." he said as he looked around.  
  
~in the middle of a desert~  
  
Aristo and Lateta was walking for hours to try and find a way out of the desert.  
"I'm so tired." Lateta said as she fell to Aristo.  
He replied, "I can understand. Here get on my back."  
She looked at him shocked, "But..."  
"No but's! I don't want Takue to kill me if anything happened to you ok?"  
With no words to speak, she obediently climbed on his back.  
"Whoa! You are hecka light under all these clothes of your!" he commented.  
"Heh." she muttered as she fell on his shoulders to rest.  
  
~in a cave~  
  
"It's so freaking cold in these mountains!" Takue complained.  
The snow started falling, so Takue and Lariga found shelter in a cave.  
Takue turned around to see the shiverous Lariga, but bit her tongue to not complain.  
"Here." he said as he took off his jacket and put it on her, "Want you to  
live so Aristo won't chop my neck off!"  
  
~in the middle of a desert~  
  
"So, Aristo continued to carry the tiresome Lateta until...  
"Lateta...I don't think I can go on..." Aristo said.  
He then fell down and she fell right along.  
"Huh? Ow..." she said as she sat on the hot sand.  
Aristo murmured something quietly.  
Lateta smiled and got up to place Aristo in her laps.  
"Thank you...I'm tired too. Thanks Aristo." she then fainted unconscience.  
"La...Lateta..." with those last words of Aristo; he fell to sleep.  
  
~in the cave~  
  
"Damn! The snow caved in on us!" said Takue.  
A blizzard came and blew in which covered the cave's entrance.  
"You want some?" Lariga asked as she showed him the sandwich.  
"Where'd you get it?" he said as he gobbled the bread.  
"Leftovers from Cheres", she said, "You think we'll be saved?"  
"I don't know..." he said while staring at the fire.  
  
~in a small cottage~  
  
"Huh? Where am I now?" Lateta said as she opened her eyes and looked around.  
Right across her was Aristo lying on another bed.  
She looked down at herself and saw her change of clothes.  
It felt light and fresh as she examined it.  
"Hello, good to see you're awake." a woman said as she walked through a door.  
Aristo sat up and said, "Who are you? Uh...I thought we were in the desert."  
They both looked around outside to see meadows lushed with green grass.  
"I'm Tara of the Green Valley." the woman said bowing.  
"Thanks for the clothes..." Lateta said as she lift her robes.  
"Clean!" he commented.  
She said, "But we were..."  
Tara turned to the door, "Please come outside and join me for lunch. I will explain everything."  
  
~in a cave~   
  
Hours passed, yet no one had seem to come to their aid.  
Takue was losing hope, while Lariga rocked herself to sleep.  
When Takue was about to fall asleep; he heard shoveling from the snowed-in entrance.  
"Hey! Anyone in here?" the voice said from outside.  
'That voice...someone is outside...' Takue thought weakly.  
"Yeah! We're trapped inside! Please save us!" he yelled.  
"Ok! I'm gonna set the entrance aflame! You youngsters stand back!" the voice hollered.  
"Oh shit!" Takue said as he carried Lariga to the end of the cave.  
The snowed-in cave disappeared in seconds as the little man blew fire from his mouth.  
"Damn! A midget man blowing fire!? Where are we?" Takue exclaimed.  
"Watch what you say young man. I'm Zarion, Warrior of the Aktabar Tribe. You youngsters can  
come out now." the little man, Zarion, said.  
Takue carried Lariga outside to the man.  
Zarion seemed to be an old man with a white long beard wearing authentic clothes of the the ice age.  
He seemed witty yet brutal.  
"Oh gosh! Your lady has been forstbitten!" Zarion said as he examined her,"Take her to my place and  
I'll heal her with some herbs."  
"Ok...but for one she ain't my girl and where are we?" Takue asked as he followed the odd, little man.  
  
~outside of Tara's cottage~  
  
"That was a delicious meal!" Lateta exclamied as she sipped the chamolean tea.  
"Yeah! The food was great!" Aristo said happily as he rubbed his stomach.  
Tara smiled and gazed at the peaceful meadows.  
"Now...how did we get here..." Lateta began.  
"...and where are we?" Aristo finished.  
Tara spoke, "An ancient legend foretells of four Warriors from another world. Who came to end Euroria's  
suffering, pain and war. One warrior is said to be a kind and gentle person who represents our valley.   
She is the legendary Healer. Another warrior is of the Aktabars, the tribe of snowy sumits, is the Swordsman.  
The next warrior is the Archer representing the Dadilons of the Forest. The last warrior is none other  
than the most powerful one, the Sorceress. They live to the Mamazonions of Ancient Magic."  
"So what does that have to do with us?" Aristo asked.  
Tara looked away, "I found you in the desert of the Sunny Moon. No one who lives in this world goes there.  
For harsh is the sun and burning is the sands, the only people who would go there is spirited transporter.   
By the looks of you two and how you were left to die, you aren't any transporter."  
Lateta looked at Aristo and motioned at him if she should tell him the truth.  
He stared at her and shrugged.  
"We came to this world not by choice...I, Takue, Aristo, and Lariga got to here somehow. I can't find  
Takue nor Lariga for some unknown reason." Lateta said.  
"So, only two Warriors remain...You aren't from this world are you not?" Tara asked.  
"No..." Lateta replied, "How do I find my other friends?"  
"Legend says the time will when all the Warriors meet, but for now I am to be your Guide." Tara said.  
"You're our Guide?" he asked as he looked at her.  
"Yes...my generations foretell when one day our Warriors from the Stars Galaxy shall come and I, your Guide,  
is burdened to train and guide you to your path of destiny. So you cna envelope your powers and rid  
this world of many evils." she replied solemnly.  
She then motioned them to follow her.  
They stood before a mystic warehouse filled with lethal weapons anyone could imagine.  
"Choose one." she said smirkly.  
  
~Zarion's hut~  
  
"She'll be fine, some of my potions to soothe her illness and she'll be up by tomrrow." Zarion said as he set his  
bottles of potions down.  
"Thanks...just where are we?" Takue asked as he looked around the tidy hut.  
"We're in the Aktabar Tribe in the world of Euroria. You're not from this world are you?" he asked gravely.  
"Yeah...we aren't apparently." Takue said as he leaned on a wooden pole.  
Zarion went over to a small cupboard and opened it.  
He took out a scroll and rolled it down across the room.  
"Legend says the day when four of the Warriors shall come and destroy this world's evil to be reborn the   
darkness into the light." Zarion said.  
"So?"   
"You're not from this world. The Legendary Warriors come from the Stars Galaxy."   
"I don't know if the hell we are 'The Warriors' or not...I just want my girl to be with me and return home."  
"I surely assume you are and I'm you're destined Guide. A Guardian of the Two, who is to train and guide you.  
So, while you're here might as well accept your identity."  
Zarion then took a basket of dry foods, while Takue looked the little, cocked man strangly.  
"Hungry?" the old man asked as he gave Takue the food.  
"Guilty." he replied as he ate the food.  
  
~inside the warehouse~  
  
"What's the meaning of choosing weapons?" Lateta asked as she exmained the weapons.  
"It is to train you. So later on, weapons won't be needed and your powers will come to your will." Tara answered.  
'And so Tara can see which Warrior we are...' Lateta thought doubtfully.  
"Hm..." Aristo and Lateta wondered around the room.  
Lateta saw a little floating, glimmery ball which caught her eye.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"It's a staff. Magical staff." Tara replied.  
Lateta reached out to touch it, but before she even got near it.  
The staff glowed brightly and flew into her arms.  
"Huh?!" she said.  
The staff then stopped glowing.  
"Hm. That must be your chosen weapon." Tara smiled.  
'She must be the Sorceress.' she thought.  
"Ah! Tight, it's a real bow and arrow." said Aristo as he touched it.  
It emitted light and flew into his hands too.  
"That's your weapon." Tara said.  
'The Archer...so the Healer and Swordsman must be with the other Guide.' she thought.  
"Now...today us a free day for you guys. Starting tomorrow, you both will be trained like a Warrior,  
sleep like a Warrior, and survive like a Warrior. You will fight and will adjust to Euroria!" Tara said.  
Aristo sighed and made a face.  
Tara smiled evily and took her whip out.  
She started whipping Aristo!  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorryyy!!!" he muttered as he ran away from the perpetuous Guide.  
  
~the icy river~  
  
"Ah...the new day of dawn! As I told you, Takue. I'm your destined Guide and as your Guide. I'm   
entitled to train you so you can use your powers. Now choose a weapon." Zarion said.  
He then took his bag and shook all the things out.  
Three weapons fell out: sword, staff, and bow and arrows.  
Takue looked at each one with wonder, as he came near the sword.  
The sword flew into his hands.  
"Whoa..." Takue said as he swung the sword with ease.  
"I see...that's you're weapon. You're the Swordsman of the four Warriors." Zarion said proudly, "Lariga,  
come on out here for a second!"  
Lariga came out of the hut to the little river near by wearing wooly, warm clothes.  
"What is it you need, Mr. Zarion. I am almost done preparing breakfast." she said.  
"I just want you to choose a weapon...and thanks for preparng the meal." Zarion replied.  
"Ok." she walked oer to the two remaining weapons.  
She passed by the two, yet nothing happened.  
"I don't know, Zaion...both don't really suit me neither am I a fighter." she said.  
'Nothing happened? She must be the Healer of the Green Valley.' Zarion thought.  
"That's ok. You don't need one." he said.  
"Oh...ok. I'll go now." she said blankly as she walked back into the small hut.  
"Now...Takue, you're first lesson begins..." Zarion said.  
  
~Green Valley~  
  
Months passed, as Tara trained the two pertainous Warriors, Aristo and Lateta.  
They became silent as mouse, sharp as a fox, and sensitive as a dog.  
The two were trained with wisdom and skill.  
  
~Aktabar Tribe~  
  
The months also passed for Takue, Lariga, and Zarion too.  
Takue progressed more and more as a skillful Swordsman and Lariga was hanging out helping. 


End file.
